Untitled
by Kristen9997
Summary: When Yuki and Kyo's old friend comes to vist under Akito's comand. Can he/she help her friends or will she follow all of Akito's instruction?


Chapter 1 New Assignment

"Kiyoshi I want you to go to Yuki's school and see how they're doing over there. I also want you to befriend that Tohru Honda." A sickly man said sitting by the window looking out into the area that he owned. He looked at Kiyoshi and saw gray eyes that seemed to bore right into your soul and showed fear, betrayal and other emotions. His black hair falling over his face and the front going to his chin and the back going to the middle of his neck.

"Hai, Akito-sama." Kiyoshi said bowing and turning to the door changing his appearance to a girl around Tohru's and the gangs' age. His once golden hair now a blonde that was white in the sunlight. Her hair now went to the middle of her back in pigtails. His chocolate brown eyes now a dark blue that looked like you were staring into the sea. Akito watched Kiyoshi walk out of the room and looked back at the outside world.

Once Kiyoshi had gotten out of the room she sighed and walked to her room and saw the girls uniform and grimaced. On her bed laid a short blue skirt that barley covered her butt, and the shirt was blue for the most part that had a white line on the bottom of the uniform. On the other side of the skirt was the male uniform. She smiled and hung the girls uniform in her closet and put the boys uniform on a hanger and lefty her dark room that only had black all around and a computer on one of the walls with a chair. She walked out of the room and left the compound.

When she was away from the buildings she turned into a black crow and flew to the house where Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and this Tohru Honda lived. When she landed she looked around and could hear arguing in the house.

When she went to see what the noise was a teenage boy flew through the door and almost hit her. The boy had orange hair went to the middle of his neck. His eyes were a reddish orange color. You knew that the boy was Kyo Sohma and he was the cat of the zodiac. When you looked towards the door you saw another teenage boy walk through the broken door. This boy had purple hair that was a lot like Kyo's. He also had purple eyes that match his hair color. He was Yuki Sohma and was the rat of the Zodiac.

Kiyoshi looked at the two boys as they argued with each other and ignored her… Or they really didn't see her. She chuckled inwardly and looked towards the door to see a girl looking on from inside. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back with two ribbons in it. She also had light green eyes that showed worry right now. Kiyoshi couldn't tell whom it was for though. She guessed that the girl was Tohru Honda. The girl was trying to get them to stop from a safe distance so she wouldn't accidentally hug them. Kiyoshi walked up behind the two boys catching Tohru's attention. Before she could say anything Kiyoshi pulled the two away from each other.

They looked at her surprised only having seen her in her male form.

"You know the girl over there was asking you to stop, so shouldn't you stop fighting for her at least. I wonder how Shigure deals with you two." Kiyoshi said trying not to smile realizing Kyo, and Yuki.

"Miss if I may ask why are you here if you don't mind my asking?" Yuki asked trying to be polite even though he had a feeling that he had meet this girl before. Kiyoshi just smile and avoided the question.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone a question without introducing yourself Yuki. I thought I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you at all." Yuki said putting his guard up. The girl just sighed and started 'crying'.

"I-I-I-I-I used to play with you when Akito would let me and even helped you when you had injures." Kiyoshi wailed confusing Yuki.

"The one that did that was Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi was a boy." Yuki said looking at her with suspicion. Kiyoshi stopped crying and looked up at Yuki.

"Didn't you know I could change my shape?" Kiyoshi asked making the boys look at her with disbelieve while Tohru looked at her excited.


End file.
